


Erotic City

by MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy



Series: The Singer - A Paisley Fantasy [3]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leila and Rosie have a dance of their own.</p><p>Every time I comb my hair<br/>Thoughts of you get in my eyes<br/>You're a sinner, I don't care<br/>I just want your creamy thighs</p><p>If we cannot make babies, maybe we can make some time<br/>Thoughts of pretty you and me, Erotic City come alive<br/>We can funk until the dawn, making love 'til cherry's gone<br/>Erotic City can't you see, thoughts of pretty you and me</p><p>All of my hang-ups are gone<br/>How I wish you felt the same<br/>We can funk until the dawn ('Til the dawn) (Until the dawn)<br/>How I wish you were my dame (Baby won't you call my name)<br/>~Prince</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erotic City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meldanya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meldanya/gifts).



> Birthday gift for Meldanya - Who doesn't love a little femslash on the high seas?

The two days that followed their decision to have a dance of their own, were a blur of shared moments and stolen kisses that had become more fevered and urgent. Rosie had no doubts that their private dinner dance would end with the lovely Leila and she in bed together.

Rosie wore the beautiful lace and silk camiknickers that Jack and Phryne had given her. The camiknickers her former lovers had selected for her really did do a beautiful job of showing off her slender figure, and she was pleasantly surprised that the top was not too strained over her full breasts.

She blushed even thinking of the two of them and the looks of admiration they would give if they could see her now. And it would be a toss up, which they would love more, how well they had chosen for her, or that she was wearing them in anticipation of taking a lover. The realization sent a little shiver through her.

She’d only packed two formal gowns for the trip that were also suited for a dance. She chose the violet gown. She loved the color and feel of the satin against her skin. An added bonus was that she could step in and out of it with ease.

The light supper she had requested had been assembled on her small table and the champagne was chilling. Leila’s knock came at precisely eight o’clock sharp. This was really happening.

Rosie opened the door and lost the ability to speak. She had opened the door to reveal Leila dressed head-to-toe in formal white tie. She was spectacularly handsome. The cut of the suit showed off her broad shoulders and the trousers showed off her long legs.

“Good evening Miss Sanderson,” she reached for Rosie’s hand and kissed it. “You look beautiful this evening.” Rosie just smiled at Leila, until Leila finally cleared her throat. Rosie blinked, remembering herself.

“Good evening Miss Thompson. Where are my manners? Do come in.”

Leila smiled and nodded and stepped inside.

Rosie closed the door and then leaned against it for support. She bit her lip as she continued to take in the dashing figure before her. Leila blushed prettily under Rosie’s hungry gaze.

“I...I don’t get to wear it that often, but I find I am rather more comfortable at events when I am wearing this versus a formal gown. I hope you like it?”

“Very much so Leila. You are beautiful and handsome all at once. And I have a keen desire to see my lipstick staining that beautiful white collar of yours.”

“If I had known it would garner this sort of response I would have made an excuse to wear it sooner.”

She reached out to Rosie and pulled her away from the door into her arms. “Do you know how beautiful you are Rosie Sanderson?”

“I was going to say the same about you Leila Thompson.”

They stood staring at each other for a long drawn out minute, as if trying to memorize everything about the moment. The windows were open, letting in the salty sea air, the rush of the waves steadily crashing against the sides of the ship, and the music from the band upstairs. There was the feel of silk, satin and wool in each other’s arms. Rosie’s perfume, Leila’s cologne. The light dancing in each other’s eyes, that revealed the desire each felt for the other.

Rosie wanted to savor their evening. If the intention had been only to make love, they could have skipped the pomp and circumstance of dressing up.

It was a clear night, so the sound traveled exceptionally well through the air. They could hear the honeyed voice of The Singer. The mysterious enigma of a person that had come on at the very last possible moment before they left port. The Singer was rarely spotted outside of the lounge, but tonight he was singing with the orchestra for the evening.

“Dance with me Leila.”

They melted into each other. Cheeks, lips and noses brushing softly together, gently caressing each other as they swayed to the music from the band, letting the rhythms course through their veins and The Singer’s voice wash over them. The words of the songs saying all the things they were not quite ready to say aloud.

Up until now, their kisses had been urgent and clandestine. But now, in Rosie’s room they were able to savor each other’s touch. The anticipation was worth the payoff as their lips met in a searing kiss. Lips parted to tongues and they gently explored each other’s mouths.

When they parted to catch their breaths Rosie softly laughed. “We haven’t even made it to the champagne I had delivered.”

“Well, we can’t have that can we.” Leila’s voice was soft and husky now. The sound sent a warmth through to Rosie’s core.

In a flurry of kisses and deft fingers, Rosie’s shoes and dress were quickly dispatched.

“Rosie, this lingerie couldn’t possibly have been selected by your ex-husband all on his own. All the lacey see through bits, definitely, but the rest? Not unless he liked to wear lingerie sometimes as well?” She arched one of her well groomed brows to punctuate the question.

“Jack is, was, always full of surprises Leila. But no, he didn’t like to wear lingerie….At least not camiknickers. My silk lounging gown on occasion and there was a rather fun anniversary involving a teddy and pair of silk stockings....”

Rosie was unable to keep a straight face any longer looking at the expression on Leila’s face. Leila narrowed her eyes as she searched Rosie’s face to see if she was teasing her, or if any of it was true.

Rosie’s eyes twinkled with mischief, but instead of directly answering the question she chose  a different path. “This particular item was actually a gift not just from Jack, but Phryne as well.”

Rosie flushed as she always did thinking about Phryne and Jack.

“Do you mean the three of you...?”

“Together? Just the once.”

“My goodness Rosie, that was unexpected. You just become more and more fascinating.”

“Well, all of that makes me sound like a far greater woman of the world than I am. Or at least how I feel that I am.”

“Oh, and what would make you feel like a true woman of the world?” she peeled off one of the straps of the lingerie. “Say, taking a female lover after only a few days at sea?” She brushed the other strap off Rosie’s shoulder. “Or, if that wasn’t worldly enough, perhaps there are other sensual explorations you are interested in trying?”

Rosie shivered. The sea air was chilling her exposed flesh. Warm lips were making their way down her clavicle to her breasts sending fire to her pelvis. Leila’s voice had slid down her body like an electric current. She felt her arousal dampen the silk between her legs.

“Lay down on the bed Rosie.”

Once she was settled on the bed, her back against the pillows, she looked up at Leila and it finally occurred to her that while she was stripped down to a wisp of lace and silk, Leila had only shed her tail coat, waist coat, socks, shoes and tie. Her shirt was only mostly unbuttoned. She rolled up her sleeves and moved the champagne bucket closer to the bed. With a few twists of her wrists she popped the cork with a flourish before settling the bottle back on ice.

Leila then sat down on the bed next to her. She trailed fingers up her neck to her chin and then pulled her closer for a kiss. “Rosie, are you willing to indulge me a moment?”

“Right now, you could ask me almost anything, except for permission to leave.”

Leila smiled at that. “Oh, I don’t plan on going anywhere for the foreseeable future.”

Leila then kissed her down her arm and surprised Rosie by trailing down her back, instead of her front. As her lips and tongue flitted down her back, she took her hands and gently guided Rosie to roll over onto her stomach and out of her lingerie straps in a well carried out maneuver. She made quick work of guiding them off the rest of the way and letting them fall to the floor.

Then, she leaned over, picked up the bottle of champagne and poured a little down Rosie's back so that it pooled in the small of her back. Rosie gasped in surprise at the sensation of the icy, effervescent liquid sliding down her warm flesh. She didn't want to move and spill the champagne so she turned her head to look at Leila with curiosity.

Leila winked at her and then leaned forward to follow the trail of champagne with her tongue before lapping up the rest. Rosie groaned in pleasure at the sensations. It felt like Leila’s tongue had a direct connection to her vulva. She felt herself writhing against the sheets, seeking more friction.

“You are so fucking sexy right now Rosie. You have one of the most beautiful asses I have ever seen.”

They hardly knew each other really, so there was no way Leila could have known how much dirty talk from a lover turned Rosie on. She had definitely selected the right person for her first sexual adventure as an independent woman. Her brain was becoming hazy with pleasure when there was a surprising jolt of cold on her inner thigh.

She made a noise somewhere between a mew and a yelp.

Suddenly Leila was leaning over her and talking into her ear. “Too much? Or not enough?”

Rosie loved the feeling of Leila’s warm breath on her skin. The feeling of her ice cold tongue had been surprising, but not unpleasant.

“Again?” is what she managed to say, although surprised at how husky her own voice sounded.

Leila licked her ear in response and then made her way back down to Rosie's ass with a trail of kisses. Punctuating her progress with licks of her tongue. During her migration she crawled up to join Rosie on the bed. Rosie heard the clink of the ice in the bucket and now shivered in anticipation.

“Relax, my beauty, I promise to be gentle.”She slid a hand underneath Rosie and gently lifted her hips off the sheets a bit, and then Rosie felt the cold brush against her lower lips.

The difference in sensations from the cold, crisp ice, and Leila’s strong cold tongue against her warm, wet flesh was almost dizzying. She had never felt anything quite like it before. She was using her whole tongue with expertise. Sometimes just the tip, sometimes the whole thing in one big lick and then there were flutters. Rosie never knew which part of the tongue might be next, or if it would be the ice cube in her mouth. Without giving it much thought she raised her hips higher and changed the angle for Leila.

There was a low chortle from Leila. “Mmmm, I think somebody likes it. You’re so hot right now, the ice has melted. And you smell delicious.”

Rosie groaned and felt her arousal grow to almost painful levels. Leila continued to tease her, alternating between ice and her tongue. And then she’d pause, and rise up to blow or kiss on her lower back. Rosie was all but panting in anticipation, but vainly chasing her release. Just when she thought she might, the coolness would suspend the feeling. Her moans and cries were cresting and falling like the waves outside.

But, as much as she loved what Leila was doing to her, she missed having more contact.

“You, she finally panted. I need more of you.”

Leila stopped what she was doing and Rosie rose to her knees and turned around. Rosie reached out, grabbed her braces and brought Leila into an embrace, not hesitating to part her lips and seek out Leila’s tongue. The ice was gone but her mouth was still a study in contrasts between hot and cold. The force of the kiss left Leila breathless.

When they separated to catch their breath Rosie looked at Leila and all but wailed.

“Why do you still have so many clothes on!”

Before Leila could respond, Rosie had grabbed her shirt and ripped it the rest of the way open. Buttons flying around the room. She slid her hands between the shirt and braces and pulled them off of Leila’s beautiful broad shoulders. The two worked together to pull off what was left of the shirt and the bandeau top she had on underneath.

Now it was Rosie’s turn to kiss down Leila’s chest as she made her way to her breasts. She teased her nipples and areolas with the tip of her tongue and then took her nipple into her mouth to suck. Leila’s breasts were much smaller than her own and she had an idea - she took her whole breast into her mouth. Leila let out a deep moan of pleasure. Leila’s arousal was coming on powerfully fast. Rosie took note of just how sensitive her breasts were and filed it away for later. But, at the moment she did have an idea she wanted to try.

“I think it’s your turn for a bit of icy pleasure, don’t you?” And with that she picked up an ice cube and popped it into her mouth. This time, Leila’s moans became louder and her chest flushed with arousal as Rosie licked and sucked her breasts, alternating speed and intensity. Rosie’s deft fingers made quick work of the fastenings of Leila’s trousers. Her breathing was speeding up and Rosie suspected she wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. She slid her long fingers into Leila’s trousers and pushed aside the tap pants she was wearing underneath. She began to tease her labia with her fingers while settling her palm over her clitoris. Leila helped set the pace for what she wanted and Rosie let her guide her hand.

She could feel that Leila was close. She leaned over and breathed into her ear.

“Don’t hold back, come for me.”

Leila, with a barely suppressed cry, began to tremble in Rosie’s arms.

Rosie adjusted her fingers to Leila’s clitoris and began tracing circles. Leila completely let go then, her head falling back in release.

“Ohh, Rosie!”

“My beautiful Leila.”

But Leila wasn’t about to let Rosie go without her own release so she pushed Rosie back down on the bed onto her back. She slid down and plunged her face between Rosie’s thighs.

“Oh God, Leila! Yes, just like that.”

Rosie’s arousal had been tightening in her pelvic floor like a coil and it didn't take long for Leila’s talented tongue to push Rosie over the edge. She felt a low hum building in her throat that kept building until it became a cry as her body shattered underneath Leila.

Rosie reached down somewhat blindly and caught one of Leila’s braces. She pulled her up so that Leila was laying on top of her.

Their kisses were tender as they were both still coming down from their intense releases.

“This was undoubtedly the best dance I have ever attended.”


End file.
